Various types of mobile telecommunication networks and associated standards, services and/or protocols are generally known in the art. Examples include GSM (Global System for Mobile communications), GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), etc. A cellular or wireless telephone, smart phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc. is a common example of a mobile station (MS) or wireless UE or similar mobile device employed by a wireless telecommunication subscriber or user to access a mobile network.
Commonly, various networks and/or UE are equipped or otherwise provisioned to support the access of data or content from suitable data/content providers. For example, a subscriber can employ their mobile device to request data or content from a website over the Internet. That is to say, wireless telecommunication service providers often provide some form of data and/or Internet access to the subscribers. Accordingly, the subscribers are able to retrieve or otherwise receive data or content on their mobile devices, e.g., from websites and/or other like content providers, via the Internet. Often times, the webpages or documents or other like content statically or dynamically generated at an Internet content provider's server will include advertisements or the like which are delivered with the rest of the content. Mobile advertising, especially if it is targeted to specific subscribers, has great potential for wireless service providers. Nevertheless, a suitable solution for effectively and/or efficiently capitalizing on mobile advertising present certain difficulties and has heretofore been undeveloped. One difficulty is, for example, that in contrast to traditional web or mobile webpages generated by the content provider's hosting server, effective and efficient targeted advertisement delivery to a mobile device generally demands that an end-user's interests, optionally their past history and mobile device characteristics and/or capabilities are taken into account.
Accordingly, a new and improved method and/or system for content insertion and/or replacement is disclosed that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.